ThatGuyWithTheJacket
ThatGuyWithTheJacket, commonly known as Jacket or sometimes That Guy , is a Let's Player from Virginia. He is mostly known for his brief P.T. playthrough. Personal Life Not much is known about Jacket's past life. According to him, he was born in Virginia in the Southern United States. He often jokes about the stereotypes associated with the US, and often jokes about how people have mistaken him for a hillbilly due to his Southern origin. Much of Jacket's recent history has come to light through the various stories he tells during his videos. Jacket has battled with various mental issues for a good few years, which he openly talks about during streams and videos. It is unknown what exactly the issues are, but the most likely culprit is clinical depression. Jacket has an insatiable urge to escape his hometown and go on to bigger and better things in larger, more populated areas. Almost his entire family disagrees with him in this regard. Personality During streams, Jacket is rather good-natured in most cases and is normally rather amiable. He often jokes around and is overall jovial. However, he is very easily set off and can become very angry within a very short time if the proper buttons are pushed. Jacket will remain angry for a fairly long time before cooling off. During streams, he will often go completely silent when angry or when going on for a few hours in a stream. However, it is much more common for him to yell incoherently. He is also fairly intelligent, but he despises number and button puzzles. He is also very fond of comic books. He also tends to be highly socially awkward, if his stories are anything to go by. Jacket is highly paranoid, which has been discussed on streams in the past. Similarly, he appears to be rather unhappy and/or apathetic with his situation in more recent streams for unknown reasons. According to Jacket himself, he has some sort of mental issue, but he is unsure of what it is. It is likely that these traits stem from this issue. Twitch Career ThatGuyWithTheJacket began Twitching when he figured out he could broadcast from his PlayStation 4, acquired for Christmas the past month. He began playing P.T., which quickly became one of his most popular playthroughs. He is known to scream loudly while playing horror games, notably due to jumpscares. Onto YouTube It's unknown exactly when Jacket started his YouTube channel, but some of his first videos are of No Man's Sky, indicating it was somewhere near the time he bought it. Jacket posts a mix of pre-recorded videos and streams. He currently has not updated it in quite a while. Known Playthroughs -P.T. (cancelled/ended) -Minecraft (formerly; cancelled) -War Thunder (cancelled) -Spooky's House of Jumpscares (unreleased; episode 1 has been lost due to faulty streaming software) -Destiny (possibly) -Skyrim (unreleased, announced) -Don't Starve (ongoing) -DOOM 2016 (ended/cancelled) -Grand Theft Auto 5 (on hiatus/most likely cancelled) -GTA Online (cancelled) -Life is Strange (finished) -Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3 (announced) -Various lost episodes. -ReVOLUTION (announced, planned to be YouTube exclusive) -No Man's Sky (ongoing; possibly put on hiatus due to personal complications) -Battlefield 1 (completed, but reruns for YouTube have been mentioned as a possibility) -One of the freeware Command and Conquer games (planned) -One of the Five Nights at Freddy's games (planned) Trivia * Jacket's real name has been confirmed to be Cole. However, he claims this is a middle name, and not a given name. * Jacket used to read books quite often, but he eventually swapped out that habit for video games. * Jacket prefers to own boxed copies of games, such as Star Wars: Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Academy and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. ** Jacket happens to own a boxed copy of Wing Commander 3, which he got at a thrift store for about 5 dollars. * According to both Parallax5/Zach and Jacket himself, Jacket possibly suffers from crippling depression. * For reasons unknown, Jacket once bought a DVD of Ultraman: Vol. I from a local Rose's. * Jacket enjoys reading books from the Redwall series by Brian Jacques. His favorite one is Taggerung. ** His favorite characters include Grissoul the fox seer and Romsca the ferret. * Jacket writes science fiction short stories from time to time. These mainly follow a planet which is inhabited by an entire race of militaristic clones, which often deconstructs the idea of having soldiers be faceless instruments in a massive war machine. ** Jacket once made a wiki for said stories, but it was deleted for unknown reasons. He has expressed interest in making another one. * In his earlier years, Jacket once ate a worm. ** A picture exists of himself as a child holding said worm seconds before devouring it, but it hasn't surfaced on the Internet. * Jacket is a big fan of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV show. His favorite story arcs include the Battle of Umbara arc and the unfinished set of episodes concerning Utapau. ** Jacket has recounted a story concerning the show during streams. His biological mother, her boyfriend, and his half-sister were forced to stay at his home one summer due to not having a home. Due to the presence of his half-sister, Jacket was forced to watch Nick, Jr. with her for days on end. One week, once she had gone to bed, he watched the season 4 premiere of the show, the episode "Water War" coupled with "Gungan Attack". He felt extremely gratified after watching them, due to having dealt with nothing but Blue's Clues for days at a time. * While Jacket can be quite eloquent in his writing, he struggles with expressing his true emotions through words. * Jacket received the book Russian for Dummies after he played a mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops as a kid where the character Woods spoke a small bit of Russian. He mentioned to his great-grandmother he would've liked to have learned what he said, and she bought him the book. * Jacket has a very odd way of speaking. He often sprinkles in intentionally mispronounced words and small bits of other languages into his speech. He also writes/types in a very similar way. * Jacket has an odd impulse to screenshot everything. He claims this may have stemmed from an incident in the Discord server he started, where Zach deleted a post shortly after he screenshotted it out of habit. * Jacket refuses to go to college or work at a school. His current career plan is to move to Newport News and become a stevedore, or somehow scrape together enough money to fly to Japan and become a fisherman. ** Later on, he has said that he wishes to move to Cleveland, Ohio, preferably to become a security guard. * While Jacket's personal laptop runs on Windows 8.1, his family's desktop computer runs on Windows XP. ** His laptop has been confirmed to have around 680 GB of storage. Almost 50 of them are unused. * Jacket enjoys the game Command and Conquer 2: Tiberian Sun. * Jacket appears not to be a very demanding man in terms of media he consumes. The only movie that he is known to particularly dislike is the 2015 Godzilla film. While he has also shown great disdain for Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor, he concedes that it is fairly good in many areas, but overall is too frustrating for someone with his very particular playstyle. * Jacket enjoys listening to the band Primus. * Jacket greatly enjoys the 2014 anime series Space Dandy. * Ronk the Tactician is considered to be Jacket's arch-nemesis, and acts as a foil to his character. ** While Ronk is currently dead in-game, it is highly possible that he may return in future streams if Jacket chooses to make more. * Some of Jacket's favorite games include Bloodborne, Age of Empires 3, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Organ Trail, most games in the Fallout series, and most Elder Scrolls games. * Jacket prefers to not wear pants for unknown reasons. * The icons that Jacket uses on YouTube and Twitch are emblems for the Space Wolves faction in the Warhammer franchise. * Whenever given the option to do so, Jacket tends to put many points into the intelligence stat in RPGs. The strength stat normally comes in second. * Jacket has had a childhood wish of owning a Stormtrooper action figure, which has finally been attained as of the 20th of December, 2017. ** He claims this stems from an act he watched in 5th grade. A performer came to his school on Field Day, and performed a magic trick with a Stormtrooper action figure (fittingly named Stormy). The action figure was placed on a table against a set of curtains, where it suddenly fell back after the performer cast a spell on it. Soon after, an actor in a Stormtrooper costume walked out from behind the curtain, and began partaking in shenanigans with the performer. * Jacket finds it easier to name bands he enjoys rather than their genres, as he has trouble placing them in certain genres. * Jacket appears to feel rather insecure about his family history, as he feels they aren't "interesting" enough in terms of culture. He has mentioned that his grandfather's side of the family has stayed in the same general area that he lives in since the 1930s. * Jacket once tried to do a No Man's Sky stream while he suffered from the flu. It is unknown if this stream has survived online. * For unknown reasons, Jacket will often purchase the soundtrack edition of almost any game he comes across.